


In Another Life

by Beatrice_Otter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Community: choc_fic, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Kendra: nerd love</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: [](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/profile)[**choc_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/) Round II, February 14

Mister Giles had fewer texts than Mister Zabuto, but Kendra noticed several rare books she wanted to examine closer. But the Order of Taraka took precedence, so she found the passage in Dramius and discussed it with Mister Giles. It was the first time she'd truly felt at home since arriving in America. Kendra had read much about death, both causing it and experiencing it and various beliefs surrounding it. Reincarnation fascinated her. Kendra was dedicated to her calling and honored to be a Slayer. But if she could choose to come back, she thought, she would be a scholar.


End file.
